What Happens Under the Mistletoe
by Bradykins98
Summary: A series of christmassy one-shots involving mistletoe to bring humour, secrets, rivalries and love in the season of goodwill. Includes Jasper, Percabeth, Frazel, Leo/Reyna, and many others, please feel free to leave a comment. Beware, lots of fluff! On hiatus until Xmas 2013, sorry.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

What Happens Under the Mistletoe…

Chapter 1: Sparks Fly

Jason strode confidently through the thick snow. Camp Half-Blood can decide its weather thanks to enchantments but Chiron had thought it fit to get wintery weather in time for Christmas. Jason was going to the sword pit, to clear his head. He was filled with weird thoughts about Reyna and Piper. Reyna, he knew now that he loved her, once. If Jason hadn't been kidnapped by Hera and sent here, they would probably still be dating. But he had been sent here, and he had met Piper.

Piper was something else; that he knew. All of the girls on camp were pretty, as constantly fighting monsters keeps you in good shape, but none of them could hold a torch to Piper. The way her chocolate brown hair was uneven, apparently cut with a pair of safety scissors, the way her eyes changed colour faster than a racing car got his heart beating faster. But there was one problem with the girl he loves. She likes someone else.

Will Solace was good-looking, there was no doubt about that, and funny, and smart, and kind, and brave, and strong. He got all the girls swooning when he walked by, a talent which he got from his father, Apollo. Including Piper. Jason felt like the Hulk whenever he saw her giggling around him, or blushing when he flirted with her, or obviously daydreaming about him during Ancient Greek lectures, like a giant green monster of rage.

He reached the sword pit, and unsheathed his Imperial Gold gladius. He hacks and slashes at the wooden dummy, chopping up his anger with brutal attacks. He doesn't notice Piper watching him.

"Hey Jason." She greets him warmly. It startles him so much that he visibly tenses, and drops his sword. It hits the ground with a loud clang. She giggles at his clumsiness, making him blush.

"Uh, Piper, hi, what are you doing here?" He stutters, turning her smirk into a grin.

"You know, for an apparently cool as ice Roman hero, you really don't know how to take it easy." She jokes. He smiles awkwardly, his heart pounding faster than a Pegasus's hooves at full speed.

"And you clearly don't know about mistletoe." She adds. Jason frowns, wasn't mistletoe to do with something important, like… Before he can remember, Piper kisses him. He doesn't expect it, and stumbles backwards, before regaining his balance and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as she clings onto his neck. A loud bang splits the kiss, and they realise that sparks are crackling around them, and that they are several feet in the air. "Well, I think you know about mistletoe now, Sparky." She says breathlessly before kissing him again.

Then Jason finally regains the power of thought, and realises that people have to kiss when under mistletoe. But now they were above the mistletoe, hung above the wooden dummy. This kiss is for real, Jason realises, screw Will and Reyna, she likes _me_. This kiss is only broken when Thalia walks in.

"JASON GRACE! WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!? I AM GOING TO KILL YOU – wait, you're flying, how are you flying?"

Jason just grins at Piper and kisses her a third time.

_Authors Note: Next Chapter: Well, This is Awkward_

_Hope you like Thalia's rage moment there, please click on that little box below this and type your opinion, all it takes is a clickedy-click and a little bit of typing, all comments are welcome apart from troll!_


	2. Chapter 2: Well, This is Awkward

What Happens Under the Mistletoe…

Chapter 2: Well, This is Awkward

Nico was in a mood. Well, he always was, to uphold his reputation as an already moody boy entering puberty, but this one was particularly bad. He stalked over to the Big House, for a counsellor meeting. He technically wasn't a counsellor, but he was the only person in the Hades cabin, so he had to go. On the way he barked at a British demigod who was shooting a dangerous looking rifle at targets, the shooter responded with a look that was more dangerous than the weapon in his hands.

When he arrived, Thalia Grace was the only one there. Thalia was one of Nico's few friends on camp, and had just returned from hunting the Nemean Lion with Artemis, as her lieutenant, Thalia is expected to follow her patron goddess on the most dangerous hunts. Nico was glad to see her, and went to greet her.

Suddenly, she blurted out, "Don't come near!"

"What?" Nico asked, confused by this outburst.

"Don't take one more step or you will be sorry." She answers, gesturing to a branch of mistletoe placed in the doorway where Thalia was standing.

"Why are you standing there? I thought you swore never to fall in love?" Nico asks, sounding even more confused. Thalia was looking really annoyed, but he still persisted. It was considered an annoying but good trait by Thalia.

"The Hecate kids thought it would be a good idea to enchant my feet so they won't move until some boy comes in here and kisses me. I am going to feed them to Cerberus if they don't remove the spell!" The last sentence was shouted, presumably at someone outside, as giggling was heard. Thalia was looking furious, and would probably make good on her threat. Nico didn't know how to act around girls, well, ones that are alive, seeing as he preferred the company of the dead. He knew that Thalia was getting frustrated, and that she would hopefully understand his next action.

Nico placed both his hands on Thalia's cheeks and smashed his lips against hers. She was stunned, and leaned backwards, only the enchantment stopping her from falling over. She eventually leans forward, her hands wrapping around Nico's waist as if by magic. When Nico wanted to break the kiss off, he couldn't. It's not as if he is too engrossed in the kiss, as he doesn't have feelings for Thalia, contrary to popular belief; he just can't break away. It's like their lips are glued together.

Nico hears giggling again, from the same place. Anger bubbles inside of him as he realises that the Hecate brats have placed another spell on them. He looks into Thalia's eyes, and sees she's come to the same conclusion. At that moment, the counsellors and Chiron decide to walk in the room. They have varied expressions, from Percy and Leo looking amused, Annabeth looking like she has finally found a maths equation she couldn't figure out. Jason looks embarrassed, as he has just walked in on his sister kissing a boy. Chiron and Piper share a look, as if to say _well, took them long enough._

Nico and Thalia look at each other, blushing redder than a poppy, and at the same time, scream "HELP US!"

**Authors Note: Well another chapter done, this one is for a request by riot chicks. Hope you like it, and if you really want to see a pairing apart from anything involving Percy and not Annabeth) just put a request in a review or IM. If you want to find out about the British demigod with the rifle, read my other story "Ares' Soldier"! As always, please, for the good of destitute demigods, please click on that little box below, type and then click "Post Review"! **

**Next Chapter: You Call That A Kiss?**


	3. Chapter 3: You Call That A Kiss?

What Happens Under the Mistletoe…

Chapter 3: You Call That A Kiss?

Katie Gardner was in a massive crisis. She ran past the cabins in her pursuit. Travis Stoll had once again been up to his anctics, and this time had laced the Dementer cabin's eggnog with extra rum. Now she was in charge of a bunch of slurring, vomiting drunk teens, who were also her family, and she wanted payback.

The only problem was, she thought she was getting feelings for him. As she pondered on her feelings for the taller of the two Stoll brothers, she barged past Percy, who was in an intimate position with Annabeth. They shouted at her to watch where she was going, but she was already out of earshot.

The first thing that alerted Travis Stoll that he was being pursued was a voice shrieking "TRAVIS STOLL! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He guessed that it was Katie Gardner, the only one in the cabin that he hadn't seen drink the _special_ eggnog. As he sped by, Leo Valdez flashed a grin at him, as a well done for yet another awesome prank. But then Reyna and Hazel walked by, and Leo's attention was diverted. Travis dived into a little hiding hole that he used whenever he was chased by angry victims. Sure enough, it was Katie chasing him. His heart leapt when he saw her. Damn you heart, Travis thought; she's my arch enemy, not my girlfriend.

Katie looks around, desperately searching for Travis. Where in Tartarus could he be? Suddenly, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye, and the chase was on again. Travis was fast, being a son of Hermes, but he was getting tired, she could just about hear heavy panting from him. Eventually, he stops abrubtly, and Katie crashes into him, sending them both to the floor. "What in Hades, Travis?" Katie asks. She landed on top of him, and their faces are just inches apart. She can feel his laboured breathing, and they both blush.

"Um, hi." He answers. As they lie in this intimate position, what seems to be all their friends appear out of nowhere. They quickly get off each other, stand up and wipe the worst of the dirt off them, still both redder than a beetroot.

"You two do realise you're standing under mistletoe, don't you?" Connor smirks at his brother. They somehow blush even more. Travis realises they're holding hands, but doesn't let go, instead, squeezes her hand a little harder. Katie turns to face him, and Travis tentatively pecks her on the lips, following the tradition, feeling like he's just been zapped by lightning. Katie grins at him, and asks

"You call that a kiss?" before smashing her lips against his, sending them both toppling once again. Distantly, Travis hears people gasp and cheer, and even a little bit of _aww-_ing; but he's lost in the kiss, just him and Katie.

Suddenly, they feel hands picking them up, and break the kiss, startled. Percy and Jason are carrying them by their necks and ankles towards the Great Lake. "Oh no, don't you dare." Katie moans, her arms around Travis' neck still.

"Oh yeah, I need payback for me and Annabeth." Percy laughs, remembering that underwater kiss. Too bad they can't make an air bubble as well.

They reach the lake, the new couple kicking and screaming threats all the way, their friends following them. Jason nods to Percy, and they launch them into the lake then high-five each other. Travis is surprisingly happy, as it's him and Katie, together, just like he hopes the rest of their lives will be. The funny thing is, they weren't under mistletoe anyway, but Piper held it above their heads just before the kiss, being the love goddess' daughter, she has to play matchmaker now and again.

**Authors Note: So, another chapter finished. This is as a request by Frans Evans-Potter, hope you like it! Please, if you can think of a pairing, please say so in a review, and also give me your opinion, as I can't get better without seeing how you feel about my writing. As always, please, for the good of destitute demigods, click on the little box below, type a little bit, and click "Post Review". Also, from 1 review to 8, 8 followers and 3 favourites is awesome, please keep it going up! Bradykins out.**

**Next Chapter: Sorry, Just Don't Eat Me Alive**


	4. Chapter 4:Sorry, Just Don't Eat Me Alive

What Happens Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 4: Sorry, Just Don't Eat Me Alive

Leo Valdez loved making things. It didn't really matter what; he just used it as a way to deal with his ADHD. It's one of the reasons why he took to building the Argo II with such gusto. It's also why he's currently rebuilding his walking table, Buford. Buford cannot see, so didn't realise it had walked into a drakon before it was too late.

Jason had teased him endlessly over it, reversing their roles, which is ironic as he had risked his life to save it from crazed followers of Dionysus. So now, here he was, repairing his favourite magic table in Bunker 9, when he would much rather be singing carols and drinking far too much eggnog for his own good. Ah Christmas, Leo thought, the only time its allowed for me to get drunk. Or so says Reyna, and Leo does _not_ want to cross her.

He didn't realise that he was being watched. "So, that's what keeps Jason in laughing fits." Says a voice behind him. He smiles, knowing its origin.

"Hey Hazel." He grins, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a quick kiss. They had been secretly dating for a couple of weeks, as they didn't want their friends pestering them, or for Frank to turn into an elephant to try and kill Leo. However, he knew something wasn't right, like Aphrodite hadn't approved it or something stupid like that.

"Listen, we need to talk." She said, her grin morphing into a serious face. This is it, Leo thinks, the talk, oh Tartarus. "I don't think this is working out. And I'm pretty sure you don't too. Am I right?" She asks, her face looking awkward. She's worried about hurting me, he realises, whilst he nods.

"I think we should stop this. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but things just aren't right." She looks up at him, sadness in her eyes. Leo sighs, sad it's actually happening. He's played it dozens of times in his head, but never thought it would actually happen.

"Yeah, sorry, just don't eat me alive." Hazel replies, smiling awkwardly. Leo laughs, stepping away from her.

"How is that even possible? But anyway, you do realise that we are standing under mistletoe." He replies with a smirk. Hazel smiles at his usual Leo-ness, it's why she likes him. He kisses her, a tender kiss, unlike the only time they ever made out, as Hazel realises that she likes him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less.

**Authors Note: Four chapters on four days, I'm on a roll! I don't think this one isn't as good as the others, but that's really your decision, and it is going to set up the next one-shot. There won't be a new chapter in a few days as I am busy, but I will try. Finally, a massive shout out to all you people that have seen this, over 1000 views in 4 days, as well as a huge 18 reviews, 16 follows and 8 favourites is awesome, thank you so much, please keep it up. Bradykins out.**

**Next Chapter: I Love a Latino Santa Elf**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love a Latino Santa Elf

What Happens Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 5: I Love a Latino Santa Elf

Reyna was in a massive crisis. Her heart, which everyone thought was ice-cold, was torn between two boys. Jason Grace was everything that she should want in a boy, handsome, tall, strong, brave, a brilliant fighter and leader and so much more. But, ever since he'd been kidnapped and had his memories wiped, he'd been a different person, more _Greek_, always hanging around with that Piper. She thought that this was just a ruse at first, to show how much she was willing to go for him. That was shattered when she heard the new gossip around the two camps.

_Jason Grace and Piper McLean are dating_, she recalls that slut Drew saying to her, an evil gleam in her eye as she delivered the deathblow to hers and Jason's love. She'd cried herself out over him, how dare he fall for someone else! It lasted a few days, when she cried nonstop, refusing to come out at all, even for meals. The only person that gave a proper damn was Leo Valdez.

Reyna thought that Leo was an immature, dirty minded, little stain on the world when she first met him. She still thought he was immature and dirty minded, but not a stain on the world. He had looked after her, made sure she ate, kept her company, tried to cheer her up. He told her Jason felt terrible, as he knew that it was his fault that she was depressed, and didn't know why. She smiled at that, it was pure Jason. He had no idea of what had happened between them, but had blamed her depression on himself. But he hadn't helped her through it, not one bit. Too busy making out with his _girlfriend_.

She wasn't too sure when she felt the way she did towards Leo, but she did. She's screamed, cursed, done everything in the book to try and not, but she does. Aphrodite must really have it in for her. As much as she doesn't want to, Reyna admits to herself, _I love a Latino Santa elf._

All of these thoughts whirlwind around her head as she trudges through the thick winter snow. It's almost up to her knees, so she had to abandon her trademark Roman toga and sandals in favour of a pair of skiing salupettes and combat boots. She keeps the purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt on though. As she comes around the corner, Leo practically walks into her. They both halt suddenly, Leo having to look up slightly, due to his diminutive stature.

"Um, hi." He says awkwardly. He's praying inside, to every god out there, _don't look up, don't look up, oh please don't look up_.

"Hi Leo, you okay?" Reyna asks, unusually cheery. All she wants to do is kiss him and hold him and, she has to get these inappropriate thoughts out of her head. She looks up, and tries to clear her head.

That's when she spot's the mistletoe. And that's when a plan comes together in her mind. Leo is terrified now; Reyna doesn't like kissing boys, at least, not to his knowledge. All that changes when she slams her lips into his, hands around his waist, kissing him passionately. He's too stunned to move at first, his brain turning into a tornado of thoughts. Then he kisses her back, his hands moving to her waist on their own accord. He pushes her against the wall they are standing near, pressing his body against hers. They broke the kiss only to breathe, both of them having little experience in this.

Suddenly, Reyna bursts out laughing, and Leo joins in, before kissing her again. Reyna's eyes glint, and she half drags, half leads Leo to her tent, just on Camp Half Bloods border as she stays here. As Leo closes the flap behind him, Reyna thinks to herself, _yes, I love a Latino Santa elf, and he loves me_.

Crouched behind a tree, around a quarter of a mile away from the pair of new lovers, is a boy, with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He watches them with a pair of binoculars, silently thanking every god out there. Yes, he had hurt Reyna, but he had also, without her knowing healed her. He planted the mistletoe there, knowing that they would accidentally meet there. He had suggested to Leo to check up on Reyna when she was down. Aphrodite would be proud to call him a son-in-law one day, hopefully. Jason Grace lowers the binoculars, letting the new lovebirds enjoy tonight privately, and whispers to himself,

"Operation Lover Elf is successful. Hu-ra!"

**Authors note: Finally got around to this, been taking ages. I know it's long, but I wanted a back story to this as well. A huge shout out to all those who have read this, and either reviewed, favourited it or followed this. It means a lot to me to have 31 reviews, 11 favourites and 20 follows after 4 chapters! So, as usual, feel free to request, but please don't blitzkrieg me with them as I can't do them all (1 sec as I go and cry in a corner), for the good of destitute demigods, please review, and that's that folks! Bradykins out.**

**Next Chapter: I am Definitely Not Gay **


	6. Chapter 6: Well, I am Definitely Not Gay

What Happens Under the Mistletoe

Chapter 6: I Am Definitely Not Gay

David Woods was having a bad day. Well, what he considered bad; isn't exactly what you might. Here's an example, the day he's having today, December 22nd. Last night, he returned home from a 12 month deployment with the US Navy SEALS in Afghanistan. He saw his best friend in the whole world get blown up by a bomb, shot a man in the face at point blank range and witnessed so much more that he'll never forget.

He avoided seeing his dad, as they weren't exactly on the best of terms (the last time they met, David gave him a black eye and disowned him) so he went to his brother, Jake. Unfortunately for him, he found his younger brother slumped on the couch, a bag of white powder in his lap, high as a kite. David thought he'd cleaned Jake up, but obviously a year with Jake's driving force to stop using crack away in a warzone, he's obviously deteriorated.

So, instead David turns to his old friend, Mister Booze. He turns into the nearest bar, _The Olympians_ and slumps down in one of the seats. He orders a pint of beer, which is served ice-cold, with a thin layer of froth on top, just the way he likes it. The rest of the night passes without interest, with him consuming around three glasses of beer, drinking his troubles away.

At around 10:30PM, after he's been at the bar for around three hours, a woman sit's down next to him. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye. She has caramel coloured hair, smelling faintly of cinnamon, and peach coloured skin. She was incredibly beautiful, and turned most of the male heads in the room. One man stood up, staggering, and slumps in the seat on the opposite side of the woman.

"Hey darling, looking kinda' lonely there aren't you." He slurs. She ignores him, and sips at her non-alcoholic cocktail. "Hey, lady, I'm talking to you." He say's, annoyance in his voice. She places her drink on the table, and turns to face him.

"My apologies, I don't often talk to drunken fools." She replies, a hidden venom in her words, spoken with a hint of a Mediterranean accent, David thinks.

"Don't talk to me like that lady; otherwise I'll smack some sense into you." The drunk stands up, trying to physically dominate the woman. That's when David stands up.

"You touch her; I'll be the one smacking sense into someone, that someone being you." He threatens angrily, balling up his fists in anger. No one, drunk or not, talks to women like that.

"Oh excuse me Captain America, but this is none of your business, so shove off and beat up some super villain." The drunk turns to him, his breath stinking of whiskey. He then turns to the woman again, leaning heavily against her. "So how 'bout a kiss for old Donnie then, eh? You know you want to." He whispers, in a failed husky voice. _That's it, _David thinks, _I've had enough_.

He walks over to the man, and grabs his shoulder roughly. The drunk turns around and swings a punch at David, but he instinctively grabs the arm with his free hand, and head buts him in the face. David hears a crack, a roar of pain, and feels hot blood spurt onto his face as the man's nose breaks. David then brings his head up, and smashes his fist against his jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor. The whole bar is shocked by this violence, and is immediately silent.

The man grabs a bottle from the table he was originally sitting at as he stands up, and smashes it, creating a sharp edge. His nose has clearly broken, and blood drips down from his chin, and the punch must have knocked a tooth or two out, either that or he has dental problems. "You think you're some kind of Navy SEAL, dumbass, 'cause I'll show you wrong."

"I don't think I am, I know I am. Lieutenant David Woods, Seal Team Seven, ready to kick your ass, fool." He replies, his voice confident and clear, filled with venom and anger. The drunk looks scared after that, but threw himself at David anyway. He sidesteps his clumsy charge and punches the man in the stomach; winding him and making him double over in pain. He then grabs the man by the back of his hair, and smashes his head down onto the table, knocking him unconscious. He slumps to the floor.

Now finished with the drunk, David turns to the woman again.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asks, adrenalin still pumping from the fight, concern in his voice, alcohol slightly on his breath.

"Yes, thank you, for dealing with that jerk." She says the last word awkwardly, like she isn't used to saying it.

The conversation is interrupted by the sound of a revolver being cycled, behind David. He spins round, his right hand whipping out the Colt .45 handgun he carries with him at all times. The drunk is there, standing, holding a .36 revolver in one hand. He is miraculously conscious after a massive blow to the head; but he is swaying on his feet, and aims wildly.

"Well 'ain't you a Bruce Willis. But you aren't the only guy who can use a gun here." He slurs, a Mexican Standoff beginning to happen. But it is quickly interrupted by the sound of a shotgun being loaded. The barman stands, aiming at the drunk, the legendary Remington 870 shotgun in his hands.

"Out, now, before I get a finger spasm." He orders coldly. The drunk complies, and quickly runs outside, putting his revolver in his pocket as he goes. The barman then aims at David, who quickly drops his Colt, unloading it and ejecting the round from the chamber as he does so. "Sorry, I respect what you're doing man, but you need to go too. Bar policy, sorry son." He say's, sympathy clear in his voice. David picks up his gun, reloads it, and places it in his custom concealed holster. He nods a farewell to the woman, and steps out into the cold evening air.

He walks briskly down the street, watching the cars go by. As he stops to cross a road, he hears a familiar voice behind him. "Hey, wait for me, god's damn you walk so quickly." He turns around and sees the woman from the bar, smiling at him. He smiles awkwardly back, having not spoken to a female in over a year.

"Um, hi. How are you?" He says awkwardly. She smiles, revealing brilliant white teeth. The traffic light turns into a green man and they continue walking.

"Thank you, for back in the bar. It renewed my faith that there are heroes out there." She says, taking hold of his hand. He's surprised, but still replies

"Can I just say this now? I am _not _a hero. Shooting someone in the face, or beating up some random drunk doesn't make me brave or heroic in any way shape or form, okay?"

"Sorry, but what you just said then did sound very heroic. Reminded me of someone I once met." She replies with a smirk.

"Who?"

"It was a boy, who came out of nowhere, but needed help. He was very brave, and I fell for him. Hard. But I knew that at some point he had to go, and it broke my heart to see him leave. His name was Percy, and I don't think I'll ever forget him."

"Sorry to hear that, but I don't see a resemblance between us."

"Well, you look the same, your hair is a lot shorter, obviously because of the military, but you have the same eyes as him, and build." The conversation continues for quite some time, until they reached the woman's apartment.

"Well, it's been fun, David, nice to have met such a brave _hero_ as you." She's been teasing him using this all night, but David smiles faintly, getting used to being called a hero is quite fun. She suddenly smashes her lips against his, pressing herself into him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. He is too stunned to do anything at first, but he eventually kisses her back, clawing onto the doorframe to avoid them falling over. She eventually breaks off the kiss, to breath, and point to the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

"Goodnight, my hero, see you round." She smirks, and closes the door behind her. David stands their, shocked by her, well just her. He notices a sticky note pressed onto his palm, and reads it:

_Calypso, 0798654209, call me, my hero xxx_

He smiles, and says to himself,

"Well, I'm definitely not gay."

Fin

**Authors note: Sorry about the wait for this one. Hopefully, if I can get off my Xbox, the final chapter will be on tomorrow (****)! To all those requests that I haven't been able to do, fear not, I will try to fit them all in (Including Frazel!) but don't be too disappointed if I can't get them all in. Now, if I can't get off my Xbox in time, Merry Christmas to All, and to All A Good Night!**

**PS: Please can you look up my Fictionpress profile, to see my original story, The Death of Simon Grantsfield. I'll leave a link below. It would mean a lot to me, and as always, for the good of destitute demigods, please review (no flames) and favourite, but no more requests, as I won't be able to finish them all. **

**Bradykins Out**

**Link for Fictionpress profile: u/888494/Bradykins98**


End file.
